Slim Pop
by mysticahime
Summary: Cherry Blossom Side Story / Lagi-lagi kau memberikanku teka-teki, Tuan. Dan kau mengambil alih tugasku lagi. Tapi syukurlah aku bisa memecahkannya lagi. Dan... teka-teki itu kembali mempunyai makna? / "Slim pop..." katanya. "Itu baru bonekaku..." / RnR ?


**Slim**** Pop**

**Cherry Blossom Side Story 2**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cherry Blossom © mysticahime™**

**mysticasaiga™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi 'tik-tok' dari bandul emas jam besar di ruang tengah mengisi kesunyian malam itu. Tidak ada suara-suara yang lain. Tidak ada erangan sebagai intro yang mengalunkan melodi kematian. Tidak. Hanya ada bunyi 'tik-tok' itu. Bergaung sendiri di tengah detik-detik hening—di saat makhluk-makhluk yang disebut manusia sedang menikmati gulungan alam mimpinya.

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang duduk di atas sofa kulit. Sebelah kakinya menyilang, berpangku pada lututnya yang satu lagi, dan di atasnya terlentang sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang tebal dan berat—terbuka pada bagian tengahnya. Beratus-ratus kata tercetak di atas halaman-halamannya. Dan bola mata onyx itu bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri, menangkap bayangan kata-kata itu dengan cepat, berkolaborasi dengan otaknya yang mencerna makna dari kata-kata tersebut.

Di seberangnya, sesosok boneka kecil berambut bubble gum yang tampak hidup duduk dengan kedua kaki tergantung-gantung di tepian kursi. Ia menatap si pemuda dengan kedua bola matanya yang sewarna dengan batu emerald, pupilnya mengikuti semua gerakan si pemuda—membalikkan halaman-halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Bunyi 'tik-tok' masih menghiasi udara kosong di ruangan itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda interaksi antara keduanya—baik sang majikan maupun sang boneka. Dan akhirnya terdengar bunyi kertas disibakkan, untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke membalikkan halaman buku dengan sedemikian kerasnya hingga kertas tipis itu agak lecek pada bagian tengahnya.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sakura—si boneka—sedikit terlonjak dari posisinya semula, tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," bantahnya dengan suara bening yang melengking. Ia melipat kedua lengan porselennya di atas dada.

"Kau gelisah."

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong."

"Dasar majikan sok tahu." Sakura turun dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Apa yang bisa kukerjakan?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat—masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sakura mendengus.

"Bosan?"

"Begitulah." Ia mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatu merahnya ke atas permukaan lantai, pandangannya ikut tertuju pada permukaan datar yang dingin dan mengilap itu. "Malam-malam musim dingin sangat membosankan—terutama enam hari ini. Tidak ada salju dan—permintaan..." Kata terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan frekuensi rendah, nyaris merupakan bisikan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, kedua mata onyx-nya menatap sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri dan dilingkupi aura bosan itu. Ia berdiri dari sofa kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana bila kau menjawab teka-teki ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Baru aku akan membuka e-mail berisi permintaan yang dikirim siang tadi."

Emerald itu berkilat penuh semangat, tetapi sesaat kemudian kilatannya berubah menjadi kilatan marah.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. "E-mail permintaan yang dikirimkan _siang tadi_?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengedikkan bahu dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak mau memecahkan matematika lagi?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam telah berlalu.

Sasuke baru saja mengambil cangkir kopi yang ketiga saat jarum jam menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah satu dini hari. Diamatinya boneka kesayangannya itu—si rambut soft pink yang sedang berkutat dengan selembar kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali tangan porselennya mencoretkan sesuatu di atas permukaan kertas, kemudian tangannya yang satu lagi menggosokkan karet penghapus di atas bagian kertas yang sama.

_Ia belum bisa memecahkan soalnya_, pikir Sasuke.

Mungkin ia bisa menjadi Cherry Blossom untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, ia menyambar mantol hitamnya yang tergantung di atas pasak yang berada di belakang pintu masuk, lalu menyelinap keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar bunyi berdebum pelan saat sesosok tubuh melayang dan mendarat di atas lantai.

Sasuke menatap calon korbannya, Nara Shikaku, si penjual benda-benda antik dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Pria dengan luka goresan yang memanjang di kening itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar, seolah-olah tidak takut dengan aura pencabut nyawa yang dibawa oleh pria tersebut.

"Kau orang suruhan Danzo?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti memutar-mutarkan pisau yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. Pria berambut biru dongker itu menatap Shikaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Dia benar-benar orang yang licik," tawa Shikaku. Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyx-nya, kemudian mulai menciptakan pola-pola ukiran di kedua telapak kaki Shikaku—begitu dalamnya hingga darah mulai mengalir keluar dari goresan-goresan luka yang dihasilkan oleh mata pisau kesayangannya itu.

Namun Shikaku tidak bergeming.

"Tidak merasa sakit, hn?" Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Tidak." Shikaku menggeleng. "Aku sudah pernah merasakan sakit yang labih mengerikan."

"Oh ya? Seperti apa?"

Dengan kedua tangannya yang berhiaskan pembuluh=pembuluh vena yang menonjol keluar dari balik permukaan kulitnya yang sedikit terbakar, Shikaku menunjuk bagian kiri dadanya. "Di sini," katanya. "Ketika mengetahui Danzo yang sudah lama kupercayai mengirim seseorang untuk membunuhku."

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang biasanya terenyuh bila menghadapi percakapan antara pembunuh dan korban seperti ini, Sasuke malah memutar-mutar kedua matanya dengan sikap bosan.

"Sudah selesai, Paman?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok. "Nah, senandungkanlah melodi kematian yang indah untukku."

Lalu, ia mulai mengiris-iris jemari kedua tangan Shikaku, membentuk sayatan-sayatan membujur yang memanjang hingga ke bagian atas telapak tangan.

"Ugh..." Shikaku mulai mengerang, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan aksinya dengan menancapkan pisaunya pada bagian bawah kuku tangan Shikaku, membuat likuid merah mengalir dari balik kutikula yang robek.

"Ahh... Aaaarrrrgggghhh..."

Dan senyum tipis itu kian mengembang.

"Aku senang sekali kau mulai bernyanyi, Paman..." kata Sasuke seraya membuat pisaunya menari di bagian perut Shikaku. Kemeja bergaris-garis yang dipakai oleh pria berkuncir itu mulai terkoyak, begitu pula dengan lapisan teratas kulit perutnya, memperlihatkan butiran-butiran darah yang mulai timbul.

"Nggghh... bi-bisaa kau... hen-henti-kaan?" mohon Shikaku dengan suara memelas.

Lagi-lagi pisau itu berhenti menari.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya sampai rasa sakit yang kau alami melebihi rasa sakit—" Sasuke menunjuk dada kirinya dengan tangan yang belumuran darah Shikaku. "—di sini."

Dan ia mulai mengoyak-koyak perut Shikaku, menghancurkan organ-organ pencernaan yang tersusun rapi pada bagian isi perutnya. Membuat duodenumnya hancur berantakan. Puncaknya, lambung Shikaku robek dan cairan asam klorida yang mengisinya menyembur keluar.

"Aaaaaaakhhhh...!"

"Bagaimana?" tantang Sasuke. Sekarang ia memaksa agar bibir Shikaku terbuka, menunjukkan bagian dalam mulutnya—gigi-geligi menghiasi dua lengkungan rahangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke menusuk bagian langit-langit mulut Shikaku, membuat darah bermuncratan.

"Aaaaaakkkkkhhhh...!"

Nafas Shikaku mulai terputus-putus.

"Hhhh... Hhhh..." Darah masih mengalir melewati kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia sudah seringkali mengecap rasa darah—karat, asin, menyesakkan—namun belum pernah dalam jumlah sebanyak ini.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pisau yang masih dialiri oleh cairan merah pekat—menetes-netes ke permukaan granit berwarna kuning gading yang berpendar temaram di bawah cahaya yang remang-remang.

"Kau menyerah?" Tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan tatapan mata onyx-nya dari sosok yang terbaring sekarat di bawah kakinya itu.

Tubuh yang sekarat itu gemetar, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa korbannya sudah di ambang kematian, tidak dapat berbicara lagi.

Klik.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah geretan yang telah dihiasi api pada bagian atasnya. Dengan tenang ia menyiramkan cairan berbau menyengat pada sekujur tubuh Shikaku yang langsung menggeliat menahan rasa sakit. Pria paruh baya itu sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sasuke melemparkan geretan itu pada tubuh itu. Geretan itu langsung meledak dalam lidah-lidah plasma oranye tua, membakar habis tubuh itu, berkobar-kobar dan menghasilkan asap hitam pekat yang membumbung memenuhi ruangan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Pria berambut raven itu berbalik, melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam kobaran api itu.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura melayang lembut sebelum ikut terbakar bersama jenazah Nara Shikaku, korban keenam puluh sembilan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi berdebum akibat bilah balok pintu kayu membentur kusen terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Boneka berambut pink mengikal itu bergegas turun dari atas sofa kesayangan tuannya dan menghampiri orang yang barusan membanting pintu tersebut.

Dengan mata emerald-nya, ia menangkap sosok tuannya yang sedang mengaitkan bagian atas mantol hitam panjangnya ke atas pasang yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Ditunggunya selama beberapa detik sebelum tuannya menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang menggenggam sehelai kertas yang agak lusuh.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik kertas yang dipegang oleh tangan porselen Sakura sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya seraya mengangguk.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu menatap Sakura. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman tipis yang biasa terkesan sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palyndromic number is a number that repeat itself as the front numbers. For example: 141, 3003, 2992 are palyndromics number. If it's given 1000 to 9999, how many palyndromics number can be divided by 8?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menatap boneka hidupnya.

"Empat buah," jawab Sakura dengan yakin.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, salah satu dari kebiasaan pemuda Uchiha itu yang sangat disukai Sakura. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan, "Kenapa bisa?"

"Itu mudah..." Sakura membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar ke samping, seolah-olah membentuk sayap. "Pertama-tama, delapan adalah bilangan genap, sehingga kita harus mencoret semua bilangan yang memiliki akhir ganjil. Jadi kita mencoret satu, tiga, lima, tujuh, dan sembilan dari daftar."

Sasuke diam, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"..." Boneka itu terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dan... kita mempunyai bilangan dua, empat, enam, dan delapan. Nol tidak dianggap karena bila angka nol berada di urutan terdepan, otomatis bilangan palindromik itu akan berada di bawah nominal seribu."

"_Go on..._" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dua, empat, enam, dan delapan—masing-masing dapat membentuk bilangan palindromik dengan angka yang sama di bagian belakangnya. Sedangkan untuk angka yang berada di bagian tengah, gunakanlah setengah dari angka yang berada di bagian paling depan dan belakang. Satu untuk dua, dua untuk empat, tiga untuk enam, dan empat untuk delapan? Mengapa? Karena angka yang berada di tengah tidak mungkin merupakan angka-angka yang lebih besar dari angka yang mengapit dari sisi depan dan belakang."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau mengerti maknanya?"

Sakura termenung. Makna lagi?

"Aku..." Tangan porselen itu gemetaran.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu menghembuskan nafas keras. "Baiklah... Hn, untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal—dalam kasus bilangan palindromik ini adalah angka paling depan dan paling belakang—kau tidak perlu menggembar-gemborkan namamu sepenuhnya. Cukup tinggalkanlah sebuah tanda—setengah dari dirimu, maka misteri tidak akan pernah terpecahkan. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa memecahkan soal yang kuberikan dalam waktu kurang dari empat hari."

Lalu ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker, lalu melangkah ke dalam dapur. "Lagi-lagi aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Jenius," bisik Sakura. "Hei, Tuan..." Ia memanggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bening melengking. "Bisakah kau memberikan aku pertanyaan seputar matematika lagi?"

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke bertanya, "Berapakah satu ditambah dengan satu?"

"Err... dua?" jawab Sakura.

"Salah." Tawa Sasuke meledak dari dalam dapur. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi dengungan mesin penggiling kopi sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Enam ditambah tujuh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tiga belas," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Sayang sekali, salah..."

Sakura memutar kedua mata jade-nya. Tuannya itu sangat pemaksa. Tidak mau menerima kebenaran.

"Delapan ditambah delapan?"

Kali ini Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir keras sejenak, memutar sel-sel otak sintetisnya. Semua kemungkinan digalinya dari neuron-neuron yang menyusun sistem saraf pusatnya.

"Mmmm... empat?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pihak Sasuke, hanya terdengar suara mesin penggiling kopi.

"Tuan?" Penasaran, Sakura melangkah menuju dapur. Dan dilihatnya Sasuke tersenyum saat menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sasuke, sedetik kemudian kembali menekuni biji kopinya yang hampir berceceran.

"Itu mudah..." Sakura mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap santai. "Pada awalnya aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bagaimana cara menjawabnya."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. "Hitung saja jumlah lubang pada angka itu. Jadi, satu ditambah satu sama dengan nol. Enam ditambah tujuh sama dengan satu. Apakah aku benar?"

Dimatikannya mesin penggiling kopi dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain meraup tubuh boneka mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Slim pop_..." katanya. "Itu baru bonekaku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 + 1 = 0**

**.**

**6 + 7 = 1**

**.**

**8 + 8 = 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

Slim pop = smart doll

Yaaaaayyyy~~~

Akhirnya, side story kedua muncul juga xDDDDDD *bahagia super*

Nahhh, bagaimana ? sepertinya soal-soal matematika kali ini SUPER GARING. Hahaha XDD buat Rievectha Herbst : MAAF ! kali ini amtematika super kacau Dx

*sujud*

Oh ya, sekalian pengumuman, mulai sekarang penname Cyan berubah jadi MYSTICAHIME-SAIGA, hahaha XD

Jadi, kalo di fict romance, Cyan pake nama mysticahime, sedangkan di gore, Cyan pake nick mysticasaiga XD

Buat di gore , panggil saya Saiga yak XDDD

Doumo x3

Mind to RnR?


End file.
